horrortalefandomcom-20200214-history
Sans
Sans is the brother of Papyrus and the Snowdin sentry. He first appears in the Snowdin Forest. Appearance He still wears the same clothing, but it's dirtier from blood. His bones are weak since he hadn't eaten anything for many years. His eye always glows blood red. He's got a big cracked hole in his head. Sometimes he's portrayed carrying a big ax, but in the original Horrortale comic, Sans isn't seen carrying any weapon (Expect one mini-comic, where is Sans seen carrying a bear trap). Personality Sans looks pretty much bored with everything. He seems to be perfectly fine with killing humans, however, he appears to avoid eating humans himself. Even going so far as to have notes to Papyrus stating to stop him if he ever tries to eat anything moving (humans, he outright specifies). He also hints in previous pages of the comic at his avoidance of human meat. Like the original sans, he cares for his brother deeply & still sleeps at his sentry station. He also enjoys making head dogs (hot dogs made from severed heads). His jokes and pranks are more scary and dangerous than being funny and annoying. He is known to enjoy more psychological torture, which is why Flowey warns Aliza of his traps. Comic Mini-comics Sans made his first appearance in the Horrortale mini-comic Sans creepy advice, where Aliza decides between Sans's head dog and Papyrus' spaghetti. Then he appeared in one panel of the mini-comic Fresh HotDogs and Everlasting love. In the third mini-comic Date with Sans, he and Aliza stare at each other for 10 minutes, then Aliza decides to flirts with him to break the ice between them. Sans then bursts in laughter & continues with a normal conversation. Ruins Sans makes his first appearance at the Ruins, where he killed Aliza with his bone attacks after Toriel gave him a signal. When Aliza becomes alive again, he attacks once more, but in this turn, Toriel protects her. Snowdin forest When he appears in the forest and scared Aliza, he soon gave her a hand with a spinning spike attached to it. He was holding onto Aliza's hand for a while until he finally stopped. Then he told her that Papyrus wants to capture her, and told her to hide behind a corpse. When Papyrus came, he told him where Aliza was hiding. After the second puzzle (the orb and bear trap), Sans tries to tear Aliza's ear off, because he realizes that she can save & reload, Sans first thought of it as cheating. He disappears when he hears growling from the woods. He is seen again offering Aliza his Head dog. She accepted Papyrus's spaghetti instead. Sans then scares her by telling Aliza that Papyrus' spaghetti was made of the past human children that had fallen before her. Snowdin town We don't see him again until we reach a scene where he teleports Aliza away from Grillby's. she is half-cooked, and Sans says that he hasn't eaten a human in ages (7 years), so he holds himself back from eating Aliza alive. Past History of Horrortale Undyne learned about the depletion of their core magic source its effect causes the monsters to die from starvation and turn to dust, she immediately sent out a pamphlet summoning all monsters with knowledge about the core structure. Sans was at Grillby's when his friend Grillby had his face start melting. Sans changed his mind and assisted in the research of a new power source and there Alphys stared at Sans with ill intent. Meanwhile, Alphys and Undyne start to have an argument about whether to use Sans's core magic power to back-start the core magic source or not. Sans heard all of this from an "Echo Flower" after that Sans devoted all his time to his research, Papyrus happened to visit him but got frightened by Sans exhausted look. Sans went out and spoke to one of his old friends and they spoke to one another and laughed about stuff from the past, Sans did not focus too much of it anymore then he left to go met Undyne. Sans told Undyne his plan to repair the core but Undyne didn't pay attention. Then Undyne says He was slacking off by not doing anything and Sans was rebutting her by saying he was busy helping the monsters for all their necessities. After the argument stopped, Sans tries to be nice but Undyne didn't care because she knows he has magic. Undyne decided to take the power source of Sans, But Sans Fights back using his powers and trys to teleport but fails. Undyne uses her powers and trys to Kill Sans. Alphys helps Undyne to defeat Sans. Undyne finally Got Sans And Hits his skull behind. Sans screamed in pain but he lived. Leaving a permanent broken portion of his skull covered with blood and Leaving undyne with a bleeding eye. At this point Sans Personally changed, He began to not trust anyone and he had no choice to make everyone eat Human. Sans called a family meeting And He convinced Papyrus to eat Human but he said no to that. Then Sans Tricked him to eat human. The Monsters didn't believe him but Sans used Papyrus's Special Spaghetti to slowly convinced them to eat Human. Relationships Aliza - Sans doesn't really care about capturing humans. But he likes hurting them for fun. His gore puns make Aliza really uncomfortable. Beyond this, Sans tried his best to resist the urge to eat half-cooked Aliza, and he also teleported her from death, so he might care. Toriel - It seems like they are still in contact. He was the one who told her how terrible the world outside the Ruins is at the moment, which seriously damaged her sanity. He also tried to prevent Aliza from escaping the Ruins. Undyne - Sans hates her. He calls her queen Undick, and in the game, he said:"Personally, I kinda want her dead. But then, who'd be left to rule this paradise?" It was confirmed, that she was the one who broke his skull because he wasn't following her orders but the truth is that Undyne broke his skull to gain the power source. Papyrus - Their relationship is pretty much the same. Sans convinced him to eat the humans, so he won't die from starvation. Category:Monsters Category:Killer Category:Skeleton